Bento de amor
by Ill Scrittore della Arcana
Summary: Oneshot: Ella siempre se encontraba sola en el escondite del grupo Kokuyo, pero siempre recivia su visita con un bento en las manos, compartiendolo con ella y haciendo nacer algo mas TsunaxChrome


_**Bento**_

_**One-shot.**_

_**Escrito por**_

_**Ill Scrittore della Arcana.**_

La misma rutina era todos los días.

Te sientas en la misma esquina del escondite del grupo Kokuyo.

Todos los días Chikusa te trae varios tipos de golosinas.

Todos los días Ken te grita de mil formas distintas.

Todos los días eres molestada por M.M.

Pero todos los días venia el.

Con ropa casual o con la ropa de su instituto.

Pero siempre con un bento en sus manos.

Mirándote con una sonrisa, sentándose junto a ti.

Ofreciéndote de la comida que había traído con el y compartiéndola contigo.

Sonriendo al llevarse a la boca aquel bocadillo.

Tú lo imitas pero conservas la misma expresión que tenias, intenta animarte pero no lo consigue.

Había intentado aquello muchas veces pero sin ningún resultado, pero aun así persistía e intentaba una vez mas.

Aun cuando habías entrado a su mismo instituto el seguía con su viejo habito de compartir su comida contigo sin falta y haciéndote compañía.

Cuando el sonreía tu intentabas imitarle, pero fallabas, aun así te animaba a seguir intentando una vez mas.

Poco tiempo bastó para que aprendieras a sonreír.

Reías junto a Haru y las demás chicas

Ya no te ocultabas en la oscuridad de tu esquina.

Y tu relación con los demás había mejorado bastante.

Pero mas con a quien le seguías llamando jefe.

Seguían con la misma costumbre de comer y reír juntos.

Pero de vez en cuando, cuando el mostraba su sonrisa, te sonrojabas sin razón alguna.

No conocías el motivo, pero no te importó, te encantaba tu vida ahora.

Ser el guardián de Sawada Tsunayoshi, ayudarlo en todo lo que podías, ir a la escuela y pasarlo bien con tus nuevas amigas.

Creías que nada podía ir mal.

Pero estabas muy errada.

Un dia, te enteraste que Tsuna había contraído un noviazgo con tu mejor amiga, Kyoko Sasagawa, todos los demás se mostraban felices con la noticia, pues era bien sabido que el estaba enamorado de ella, inclusive su hermano soltaba lagrimas de alegría.

Pero tu solo sentiste como tu corazón en millones de pedazos se rompía.

Aun así el continuó como si nada hubiera ocurrido en lo absoluto.

Visitándote al escondite y compartiendo su almuerzo en las horas de asueto en la escuela.

Pero de nuevo tu sonrisa se había apagado.

Un dia, el te preguntó el por que ya no sonreías.

Pero tu no le contestaste, solo te levantaste de tu asiento y caminaste hacia la salida, pidiéndole que aquella rutina se acabara de forma indefinida.

Lo dejaste con una mirada preocupada, pero tú intentabas contener tus lágrimas.

Todo estaba claro en aquel momento.

Estabas enamorada de tu jefe.

Los días y semanas pasaron.

Y ustedes estaban ya muy distanciados.

Solo hablaban durante las misiones y nada más.

Hoy.

Te encuentras de nuevo en tu esquina, intentando contener el dolor de no volver a hablar con Tsuna de la misma manera.

Sin aviso o advertencia, en se adentra al lugar como antes con un bento en sus manos.

Pero sin decir palabra alguna se posa sentándose a tu lado.

El coloca su bento en tus piernas y es la última acción que realiza.

Se queda sentando a tu lado sin decir ni hacer acción alguna.

Solo puedes alcanzar a notar un sonrojo en sus mejillas y un leve titubeo en sus labios.

Sin mas, abres el bento, al instante exclamas un gemido de sorpresa, pero este se va opacado por que al mismo instante, el te besa en la boca.

El beso dura unos segundos, y el se separa.

Intentas preguntarle el por que de aquella acción realizada.

El baja la mirada con el sonrojo presente y comienza a hablar.

Desde hace tiempo el estaba enamorado, pero no de Kyoko ni de Haru, si no de ti, pero no tenia el valor de confesártelo, pues el sospechaba, no, estaba seguro de que estabas enamorada de Rokudo Mukuro y aunque sabia que estaba muy mal, el simplemente no podía abandonar el dolor así que intentó olvidar lo que sentía por ti con Kyoko.

Oíste su historia con detenimiento, sintiéndote sorprendida ya que el te correspondía.

Sin saber como pasó lo siguiente, ambos estaban en la esquina del escondite, besándose como antiguos amantes que antes apenas se encantaban, dejando de lado el bento que tenia escrito "Te amo" con ingredientes para poder comer.

Anos después de aquel acontecimiento.

Te encontrabas reposando en la cama de un hospital de la ciudad reposando después de lo ocurrido.

El entró con cierto nerviosismo en su mirar, pero tu sonríes y muestras algo oculto en tu regazo, una niña recién nacida, que tenia tu cabello morado, pero que tenia los ojos avellana heredados de su padre.

Después de aquel beso, ambos hablaron con Kyoko sobre la situación, ella comprendió y solo les dio una condición a ambos, que fueran felices.

El finalmente aceptó el puesto en la mafia como el decimo capo de los Vongola pero decidieron quedarse a vivir en Naminori, se casarón y hoy finalmente tuvieron a su primera hija.

El les sonríe con ternura y te besa con amor y pasión.

La sonrisa oculta que mantenías ahora brilla con intensidad.

Viviendo con quien amabas y con tu retoño.

Y quien diría que aquello solo comenzó con un simple bento.

FIN.

Notas del autor: Ciaossu a todos lo que leen esto, un shot de la pareja TsunaxChrome o la conocida 2796, creo, jejeje, bueno espero que les haya gustado y si es así, pongan reviews a este novato por fa jajaja, bueno se q a algunos les gusta la TsunaxKyoko y ChromexMukuro, pero en lo personal a mi me gusta y quise escribir, solo no quiero insultos y demás, bueno.

Hoy me despido con un

_Arrivedeci._

_Ciao Ciao_


End file.
